


Объект

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The SCP Foundation
Genre: Horror, Mysticism, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отчет об экспериментах над Объектом № SCP-2015 «Зеркало».</p><p>Перед прочтением сжечь. Вы не имеете права на прочтение, если ваш допуск ниже второго уровня.<br/>А вообще-то это литературный эксперимент-мистификация – статья для Фонда SCP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Объект

Маленькое предисловие от автора.

Наименование Foundation SCP расшифровывается как Special Containment Procedures или Особые условия содержания.  
Выдержка из закрытого Меморандума:

«Невидимый и вездесущий, Фонд SCP находится вне пределов чьей-либо юрисдикции. Он наделён соответствующими полномочиями всех основных мировых правительств и имеет задачу сдерживания объектов и явлений, которые ставят под угрозу естественность и нормальность этого мира. Подобные аномалии представляют собой значительную угрозу для глобальной безопасности и могут нести как физическую, так и психологическую опасность.  
Фонд действует, чтобы нормы так и оставались нормами, чтобы население Земли могло и дальше жить обычной жизнью, не боясь и не подвергая сомнению своё восприятие окружающего мира, чтобы человечество было защищено от различных внеземных угроз, а также угроз из других измерений и вселенных.  
Наша миссия строится на трёх основных постулатах: Обезопасить, Удержать, Сохранить» (с, Раздел общей информации о Фонде).

Для более подробного ознакомления с работой Фонда войдите в любую поисковую систему сети Интернет и наберите кодовое слово «Фонд scp».

 

 

Объект №: SCP-2015.  
Класс объекта: Безопасный.

Особые условия содержания:  
Объект SCP-2015 следует хранить в стандартной сейфовой ячейке Хранилища безопасных объектов Зоны-12. Для доступа к Объекту требуется допуск как минимум 2 уровня («Уровень В») с одновременным оповещением сотрудников Службы безопасности. Проведение исследовательских работ с Объектом регламентировано Протоколом R-354 (см. Общий свод протоколов, раздел К).

Описание:  
Объект SCP-2015 представляет собой настенное декоративное зеркало овальной формы размерами 35 на 50 см. По периметру Объекта нанесен рисунок, изображающий цветочную гирлянду в стилистике «ар деко». Рама Объекта имеет толщину в 1,5 см и выполнена из хромированного алюминия в виде чередующихся белых и черных ромбов. На деревянном основании SCP-2015 в левой нижней трети находится метка мастерской (деформирована временем, произведена стереометрическая реконструкция): «Мастерская Гештальд, изготовлено в Бирмингеме, Алабама, 1928 год». В верхней части Объекта имеется звездообразная трещина размерами 2 на 3 см.

История:  
Данные о проявлениях Объекта с 1928 по 1972 год не обнаружены (согласно теории д-ра С. К-нски к вероятным проявлениям деятельности Объекта SCP-2015 относятся т. н. «Мичиганский инцидент» (см. Архив происшествий, раздел H-4882-S) и «Ярмарка в Скарборо» (см. Архив происшествий, раздел Н-5692-S). Д-р М. Т. В-он в своей статье высказал предположение, что случаем спонтанной активности Объекта является т. н. «Буря века» (см. Архив происшествий, раздел Н-3948-S ).  
В 1973 году Объект SCP-2015 был выставлен на аукционе города Черривейл, Канзас, США, как выморочное имущество семьи Тайбер, и приобретен сотрудником фонда Музея городской истории. Объект был использован дизайнерами музея в качестве детали реконструкторской инсталляции восковых фигур «Гостиница кровавой семьи Бендер» (см. Фонд исторических материалов).  
В музее Объект экспонировался с 1973 по 1975 год, став косвенной причиной нескольких сердечных приступов у посетителей, а также немотивированных нападений с применением насилия и попытки уничтожения инсталляции. Предполагается, что именно в это время Объекту было нанесено повреждение в верхней части (вероятно, след удара молотком или долотом).  
На Объект обратил внимание А. Б-ниск, консультант Отдела-14 («Шепоты и крики»), зафиксировав возникающие вокруг Объекта кратковременные вспышки криогенного поля интенсивностью от 150 до 200 мкбр. По его инициативе Объект был заменен точной копией и доставлен на Базу-Блэк-18, США (см. Архив поступлений, раздел D-512).  
Длительное время Объект SCP-2015 пребывал на консервации в хранилище Базы-Блэк-18 в отделе М-483 «Условно безопасные артефакты неясной этиологии». Никаких работ или исследований с Объектом не проводилось.  
В нынешнем году Объект был затребован Лабораторией Омега-Мю-Гамма. Механическое и технологическое обследование SCP-2015 не выявило в физической структуре Объекта никаких аномальных отклонений. Исследования с помощью ультразвука и лазерного сканирования зафиксировали дефект, допущенный в ходе изготовления Объекта и имеющий вид нескольких каверн диаметром 0, 001 – 0,005 мкм в серебряной амальгаме покрытия и стеклянной отражающей массе (см. схему расположения каверн. Примечание – д-р К-нски склонен видеть в их конфигурации подобие кричащего лица). Объект не реагирует на повышение и понижение температуры и изменения давления окружающей среды. Попытки взять образец Объекта завершились удачно, однако образцы по своей структуре и химическому составу идентичны обычным зеркалам. В отражающей поверхности SCP-2015 появляются все размещенные перед ним материальные объекты неживого происхождения, их отражения не подвергаются деформации или изменению цветовой гаммы. Возникновения криогенного поля, упомянутого сотрудником А. Б-ниском, не зафиксировано. Попыток разрушить Объект не предпринималось.

По запросу д-ра С. К-нски Руководством Базы-Блэк-18 сотрудникам Лаборатории ОМГ выдано разрешение на проведение экспериментов с участием трех живых подопытных субъектов класса Д (заключенные, приговоренные к длительному сроку наказания сроком не менее 25 лет).

Протокол экспериментов.  
Алгоритм проведения эксперимента: все эксперименты проводятся на субъектах класса Д. Местом проведения экспериментов назначены специально оборудованные помещения № 6 и № 10 уровня защиты G в корпусе 4 Базы-Блэк. Исследование следует проводить группами не меньше трех человек (один куратор, сотрудник класса В; один аудиовидеотехник класса 2; один охранник класса 3).  
Условия эксперимента: подопытный субъект помещается в стандартную испытательную камеру класса G. Температура в камере + 24С, давление 760 мм рт.ст, включены две лампы дневного света. В камере имеется привинченный к полу металлический стул, на стене напротив него расположен Объект SCP-2015. В плоскости Объекта отражаются стул и противоположная стена.  
Наблюдение за субъектом и Объектом осуществляется с помощью трех дистанционно управляемых камер, а также визуально куратором и охранником через одностороннее стекло. Перед помещением в камеру субъекту дается задание сесть на стул и смотреть на Объект. Субъекту запрещено прикасаться к Объекту под угрозой применения дисциплинарных мер, однако прочие его перемещения по камере не ограничены. В случае появления каких-либо сторонних воздействий, эмоций или ощущений Субъекту надлежит вслух описать их.

 

Эксперимент 2015-А.  
Субъект Д-2015-3841, мужчина, 43 года, осужден за убийство и [ДАННЫЕ ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНЫ] несовершеннолетних.  
В течение 7 минут Субъект, выполняя распоряжение куратора, пристально смотрел на Объект. Камерами зафиксировано появление отражения Субъекта в SCP-2015. Утратив интерес к наблюдению, Субъект поднялся со стула и принялся бесцельно бродить по камере.  
Оказавшись на расстоянии примерно 0,5 м от SCP-2015, Субъект остановился и в течение минуты пристально разглядывал Объект (аппаратурой зафиксировано пятисекундное понижение температуры в камере до +5С, параметры давления не изменялись). После этого Субъект с криками ужаса бросился к двери, требуя, чтобы его немедленно выпустили.  
Согласно протоколу куратор эксперимента предложил Субъекту описать предмет своего страха. Из невнятных выкриков Д-2015-3841 следовало, что он воспринимает SCP-2015 как большую открытую дверь, из которой выходят некие угрожающие фигуры. Техник-оператор и охранник позже заявили, что видели SCP-2015 в его обычной форме, то есть в виде зеркала, где отражались стул, стена и мечущаяся фигура Д-2015-3841.  
Субъект продолжал звать на помощь, оборачиваясь к зеркалу и выкрикивая, что они приближаются к нему. Несколько раз Субъект повторил, что оказался здесь совершенно случайно и готов добровольно отдать все принадлежащие ему ценности, если ему позволят уйти (см. прилагаемую расшифровку записей). От криков Субъект перешел к истерическим всхлипываниям, отказываясь взаимодействовать с куратором. Субъект упал возле шлюзовой двери камеры, закрыл голову руками и принял позу пассивной обороны. Д-2015-3841 не смог покинуть камеру самостоятельно по причине отсутствия сознания и был транспортирован сотрудниками охраны в медкорпус.  
Позднейший врачебный осмотр констатировал у Д-2015-3841 обширный инфаркт миокарда, приведший спустя три часа к смерти Субъекта. Также патологоанатом зафиксировал на теменной и затылочной части черепа Д-2015-3841 три неглубоких дробящих ранения, предположительно нанесенных неким тяжелым предметом с тупым навершием (прим. эксперта – молоток или палка с металлическим набалдашником?).

 

Эксперимент 2015-В.  
Субъект Д-2015-8928, женщина, 35 лет, осуждена за соучастие в распространении наркотических веществ и торговлю донорскими органами.  
Будучи помещенной в камеру, Д-2015-8928 подошла к Объекту и некоторое время смотрела на свое отражение, делая жесты, словно поправляла сложную прическу из длинных волос (у Д-2015-8928 короткая стрижка). Зафиксировано двухсекундное падение температуры до -1С, после чего на лице Д-2015-8928 появилось выражение недоумения и радости. Несколько секунд она словно бы прислушивалась к чему-то, затем отчетливо произнесла фразу: «Ребекка, это ты?»  
Игнорируя вопросы куратора, Субъект в течение почти двадцати минут вела активное общение с Объектом, обращаясь к нему как к «Ребекке». Из контекста и построения фраз следует, что Субъект воспринимала «Ребекку» как ребенка-подростка, причем своего близкого родственника, с которым она долгое время находилась в разлуке. Субъект задала «Ребекке» множество вопросов о ее здоровье, успеваемости в школе, подругах и прочих аспектах жизни. Ответов, если таковые давались Объектом, аппаратурой не зафиксировано, однако Д-2015-8921 вела беседу так, словно собеседник логически отвечал ей.  
Затем Субъект с большим эмоциональным надрывом начала оправдываться перед «Ребеккой» за некий поступок, объясняя, что была вынуждена так поступить против своей воли. Субъект не уточняла подробности поступка, но явно испытывала глубокое и искреннее раскаяние в совершенном (см. расшифровку записей).  
На тридцать первой минуте эксперимента Субъект разрыдалась, повторяя: «Ты меня прощаешь, Реба, ты меня прощаешь?». Невзирая на запрет куратора, Д-2015-8928 протянула левую руку к SCP-2015 и коснулась его поверхности (Субъект – левша). Рука Субъекта без видимого сопротивления погрузилась в Объект примерно до запястья, что зафиксировано видеоаппаратурой и сотрудниками. Контакт с Объектом длился около шести секунд, после чего Субъект убрала руку. Ладонь и часть запястья Субъекта отсутствовали, болевого шока Субъект не испытывала. Следов крови на поврежденной конечности и на Объекте не наблюдалось, Д-2015-8928 выглядела довольной и умиротворенной.  
Подойдя к дверям, Д-2015-8928 окликнула куратора и попросила выпустить ее. Ожидая завершения цикла работы шлюза, Субъект в течение двух минут отчетливо напевала песню, позже идентифицированную как «Ivan, Boris et moi» (слова Э. Марнея, муз. Э. Штерна, исп. Мари Лафоре).  
Медицинский осмотр показал, что конечность Субъекта была ампутирована неким неизвестным способом, отчасти похожим на заморозку при сверхнизких температурах (прим. д-ра К-нски: «Идеальный разрез!»). Изменений в отражающей поверхности SCP-2015 не зафиксировано.  
Д-2015-8928 не смогла передать работавшим с ней сотрудникам Базы-Блэк содержания беседы с Объектом, уверяя, что все это время сидела в камере и неотрывно смотрела в зеркало, где отражалась только она сама. Гипнотическое воздействие и применение веществ класса «Правдоруб» оказались неэффективными: память Д-2015-8928 не сохранила ничего о периоде контакта с Объектом SCP-2015.  
Субъект назвала нескольких женщин по имени «Ребекка», с которыми имела дружеские или деловые отношения, однако ни одна из них не являлась ее младшей родственницей. Детей у Д-2015-8928 нет.  
После эксперимента Д-2015-8928 впала в депрессивное состояние, усиливавшееся с каждым днем. Спустя неделю Субъект покончила с собой в душевом отсеке корпуса X-M для подопытных.  
Более тщательное исследование истории обращений Д-2015-8928 за медицинской помощью показало, что в возрасте 18 лет Субъект поступила в Общественную больницу города Денвера, штат Колорадо, США. Ей было сделано искусственное прерывание двадцатинедельной беременности в связи с резус-отторжением плода в матке. Предположительный пол эмбриона – женский.

 

Эксперимент 2015-С.  
Субъект Д-2015-4583, мужчина, осужден за [ДАННЫЕ ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНЫ] и иные насильственные преступления при отягощающих обстоятельствах .  
Помещенный в исследовательскую камеру, Субъект проигнорировал распоряжение куратора сесть на стул и смотреть на Объект. Субъект поочередно пытался оторвать стул от пола, дотянуться до камер наблюдения и путем простукивания стен определить местонахождение одностороннего зеркала. Не достигнув успеха, Субъект занял место на стуле, демонстративно расположившись спиной к Объекту. Согласно протоколу, куратор и охранник не вмешивались в течение эксперимента.  
На 17-ой минуте зафиксировано трехсекундное понижение температуры до +10С и падение давления до 690 мм рт.с. Оператор-техник аппаратуры и охранник занесли в протокол тот факт, что в течение приблизительно тридцати секунд наблюдали изменения в отражении SCP-2015: несмотря на то, что Субъект находился к нему спиной, Объект демонстрировал его, как повернутого лицом. Затем отражение сменилось на обычное, а Субъект обернулся и вскочил с криком: «Кто здесь?»  
Никого не увидев, Субъект обратился к куратору с вопросом, отчего освещение в камере перешло на аварийный режим и связано ли это с ходом эксперимента. Сотрудники проверили оборудование, убедившись в том, что в камере включены лампы дневного света, а команды перехода на аварийный режим на уровень не поступало (см. видеоотчет). Субъекту было сообщено, что эксперимент продолжается. Д-2015-4583 отошел в дальний угол камеры и принял оборонительную стойку. Субъект известил куратора о том, что камера освещена двумя аварийными лампами, работающими в проблесковом режиме, но света достаточно. Изменений в агрегатном состоянии SCP-2015 не отмечено, однако субъект внезапно нанес цикл быстрых ударов ногами и руками в пустоту. Судя по реакции Субъекта, он счел, что одержал победу над невидимым противником и несколько раз пнул ногами нечто, находящееся на полу. Вопрос куратора был проигнорирован, Д-2015-4583 выкрикнул: «Шлите следующего!» и расхохотался.  
В последующие пять секунд лампы освещения в камере без команды с пульта перешли в пульсирующий режим. Зафиксировано стремительное и бессистемное перемещение Д-2015-4583 по камере, в процессе передвижения он отмахивался ногами и руками, нецензурно выражаясь [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ].  
Затем Субъект потерял равновесие, упал на пол и, перекатываясь, разместился (или был размещен) так, что верхняя часть его туловища находилась под сиденьем находящегося в камере стула. Руки Субъекта были плотно прижаты к туловищу, ноги стиснуты вместе. Субъект дергал головой, задыхался и издавал сиплые звуки, характерные для жертвы удушения или человека с приступом бронхиальной астмы. На его лице также проступили признаки стремительного кислородного голодания, а жизненные показатели стремились к мортальным, вследствие чего куратор был вынужден прервать эксперимент. Охранник вызвал подкрепление, дверь камеры была открыта и Д-2015-4583 извлекли наружу.  
Медицинский осмотр подтвердил факт молниеносной гипоксии. Д-2015-4583 был переведен в госпитальный комплекс и подвергнут процедуре метаболической терапии. На проведенном после процедуры допросе Субъект рассказал, что перед ним внезапно появились трое или четверо агрессивно настроенных членов преступной группировки «Демоны Ада» (членом которой он некогда являлся) и предъявили ему обвинения в присвоении финансов, находившихся под общим контролем руководителей группы. Д-2015-4583 вначале пытался оправдаться, затем вступил в драку, где потерпел поражение. Победители надели ему на голову плотный мешок и затолкали в нечто вроде длинного узкого ящика. Какое-то время он испытывал ощущение тряски и качания, как если бы ящик с его телом перевозили на автомобиле, затем Субъекта в «ящике» опустили ниже уровня земли. Отчетливо услышав шорох падающих на крышку ящика камней, Д-2015-4583 впал в неконтролируемую панику, начал задыхаться и потерял сознание.  
Несмотря на своевременно проведенный комплекс реанимационных процедур, Субъект не смог оправиться от последствий гипоксии. Его мозговые клетки начали стремительно деградировать. Руководством Базы-Блэк-18 принято решение об удалении Субъекта из программы исследований и его последующей утилизации.  
В протоколах полицейского расследования по делу Д-2015-4583 обнаружено, что в [ДАННЫЕ ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНЫ] году полицейским управлением штата [ДАННЫЕ ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНЫ] Субъект подозревался в похищении и убийстве свидетеля обвинения, мисс Р. Г-мс. По словам бывших приятелей и сокамерников, Д-2015-4583 намекал, якобы изнасиловал, а затем похоронил жертву заживо, однако никаких доказательств тому обнаружено не было. В ходе следствия Д-2015-4583 отрицал свою причастность к упомянутому инциденту. Мисс Р. Г-мс объявлена в розыск и до сих пор не обнаружена.

 

В настоящее время Руководство Базы рассматривает следующие запросы Лаборатории д-ра С. К-нски, необходимые для полноценного изучения Объекта № SCP-2015:  
– контакт Объекта с Субъектом пубертатного периода;  
– контакт Объекта с сотрудником Лаборатории, обладающим безупречной репутацией, подтвержденной Группой внутреннего расследования Фонда;  
– контакт Объекта с Субъектом, страдающим каким-либо из психотических расстройств (галлюцинаторный синдром, параноидный психоз, шизофреноподобные расстройства);  
– контакт Объекта с Объектами класса «Безопасные: Условно разумные», типы «Бытовая техника» и «Носитель информации».

Примечание д-ра К-нски:  
– После серии первоначальных опытов сотрудники Лаборатории присвоили Объекту SCP-2015 наименование «Зерцало скорби».


End file.
